Many companies and other organizations operate computer networks that interconnect numerous computing systems to support their operations, such as with the computing systems being alternatively co-located (e.g., as part of a private local area network, or “LAN”) or instead located in multiple distinct geographical locations (e.g., connected via one or more other private or public intermediate networks). For example, data centers housing significant numbers of interconnected computing systems have become commonplace, such as private data centers that are operated by and on behalf of a single organization, and public data centers that are operated by entities as businesses to provide computing resources to customers. Some public data center operators provide network access, power, and secure installation facilities for hardware owned by various customers, while other public data center operators provide “full service” facilities that also include hardware resources made available for use by their customers. However, as the scale and scope of typical data centers and computer networks has increased, the task of provisioning, administering, and managing the associated physical computing resources has become increasingly complicated.
The advent of virtualization technologies for commodity hardware has provided some benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many users with diverse needs, allowing various computing resources to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple users. For example, virtualization technologies such as those provided by VMWare, XEN, Linux's KVM (“Kernel-based Virtual Machine”), or User-Mode Linux may allow a single physical computing machine to be shared among multiple users by providing each user with one or more virtual machines hosted by the single physical computing machine, with each such virtual machine being a software simulation acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides users with the illusion that they are the sole operators and administrators of a given hardware computing resource, while also providing application isolation and security among the various virtual machines.